


Joyeuse

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Joyeuse is a retired police officer whose life has become an unending cycle that she is desperate to break out from.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Joyeuse

Vanilla hung in the early morning air, the aroma of fresh coffee mixed with perfume. She stood upon the balcony of her apartment, the cool autumn morning in Paris prickling her dark skin. Mornings were the hardest part of the daily puzzle for her, waking up with her body aching from head to toe and her bones as stiff as ice.

She had been a police officer once, a rather decorated one. Awarded the Ordre national du Merite, on track to becoming Commissaire. Now she spent her days consulting her former colleagues over the phone.

Joyeuse was far from her namesake now.

Working from home left her with little reason to go out. But every morning after she regained feeling in her body she walked around the arrondissement to stay fit. She visited the shops, she spoke to the people she used to protect. Every day for a year she had found reason to visit a flower shop - she liked to smell the roses she told herself.

Emil, the florist, was usually out back and invited her in every day to show her what he was working on. Joy would stand behind them, her body almost touching his and her lungs heavy. He was the roses, and her had the scent of lavender that floated around him.

After her daily visit to the flower store she made her way across the park, there she met with a woman named Clair who walked with her to the cafe. As close as she had to a friend, their soft vanilla perfume lingering in their wake as they took the lead on the way. They always slowed, and always let her enter the cafe first with a smile as bright and warm as the midday sun.

Then after she ordered her coffee she would return to her apartment to work. After years of putting her life on the line, she had imagined retirement to be a little different. Beaches, cocktails, tails and cock. Excitement, just not the life-threatening kind. It wasn't a boring life though, she still did a lot of interesting things - if only from afar.

Sitting in her dark, empty apartment, she shuffled documents on her tablet and her eyes glossed over the reports she had been sent. Eventually after hours of trying to read through it she had to leave, her bones were sore again. Her apartment became cramped, and she needed a drink.

Vanilla hung in the morning air, alongside the warmth of lavender perfume. Her joints were fire, her bones were gel as she laid in a foreign bed. Some part of her brain knew full well that she was pinned in by two bodies that curled against her but as long as her own body was numb she could let herself digest the puzzle before her. Re-learning how to move was a painful daily ritual, 

As soon as she could she slipped away, running from her consequences. The sun was almost rising when she reached her apartment and began her daily routine. She ground her coffee and put it on to brew, took a shower, and drank it on her balcony as she worked up the courage to call them.

After she finished her coffee she went for a run, stopped in at his shop and met Clair for a walk. They didn’t mention anything, they never did. It had been Joy who had set that rule, it was her.

She sat down in her dark apartment, trying to focus on the reports. She finished work, went for a drink. Then her phone rang.

It was her cousin, checking in on her. Joy watched through the window as Clair and Emil sat together and laughed. When her cousin hung up, Joy stared at her phone for a long moment before slipping it into her pocket. She went inside to join them, they all had a drink and something to eat before heading back to their place.

Vanilla and lavender stain her skin, kissing turns south. The apartment door is barely closed before she is pushed against the kitchen bench, the hard hips of Clair pushing rough against her rear. Emil leaves the room as Joy is held down, Clair’s fingers pulling down her jeans, exploring what they expose. When he returns it is with Clair’s equipment in his hands, thick and long, a bend in its girth. It straps around Clair’s hips and trails between her legs.

Emil disrobes, watching and touching himself as Clair eases inside her. Only when he is ready does he join, he is small and sweet, his skin warm and smooth like silken petals. The kind of man who can pick her up and carry her, but who would rather she suck his cock of her own accord.

At least until it comes time to move to the bedroom. Tender and delicate, he scoops her up and carries her, placing her down and he himself being pushed down beside her. Clair had already unstrapped, and they sweep across her like fire and Emil like ice. They have the taste of vanilla and latte against her lips, burning against her as they lean forward to embrace Emil with their own lips.

Emil’s long thick fingers explore her, as delicate with her as his flowers. Preparing her, lifting her legs so that when Clair grows bored he slips between them and into her. He pumps until he draws close, her body tightening against his, then pulls away and his load drips upon her leg before Clair can open her mouth to receive the rest.

They come against her as he does, dripping wet, soaking into her face until all she can smell is the perfume of vanilla and sweat and latte. Clair sits back, chest heaving, her bones are gel, her joints are ice, her body aches. Then Clair kisses her and the salt fills her mouth.

Joyeuse laid awake in the early hours. Body numb after her sleep. Years ago, before she had met them, she had been part of a terror attack. They had seen her on the news, they knew her past. Every morning she thought about what was, puzzled about the surreal world of dreams and tried to find her way free of them. The sun rose before she moved. Even then only because Emil did. To their surprise.

She ate breakfast with them, smiling at the strange way Clair buttered toast, amused to find out that Emil drank tea. When she left, they all left together. Clair joined her for the entire walk, they both sat in the cafe and drank their coffee then visited Emil before she had to go home. The light switches in her apartment creaked as she turned them on, so used to being still.


End file.
